Reason
by Tiana-P
Summary: There's a reason for everything. This is the reaosn why Kate was captured, why The Other's want Anya, and the reason why Jack and Kate can survive it all. Set during and after The Hunting Party.
1. Anya

**Here's my new FanFic! I hope you like it…**

**Please R&R like you guys are great at doing.**

**xXx Tiana**

* * *

Anya sat beneath the tree on the beach, her head against the stump and feet buried into the sand. Her eyes were closed, and she could feel the sun beating onto her. It was nice. 

After minute or two, someone standing directly in the way cast a shadow upon her. Without even opening her eyes, Anya groaned. She knew who it was.

'Kate.' She moaned. She knew what was coming. Anya was the youngest, save Walt, on the island, being only 16. She had been travelling alone from Australia to LA; therefore she was alone on the island. _Not like I ever am alone!_ Since Walt had been kidnapped, or whatever, Anya was now next on the list to get attacked. Certain things had happened, but no one had let her out of their sight since the raft and tailies had came back.

'You know you're not supposed to be here, Anya.' She said, sitting down next to her, shaking her head.

'Yeah. Claire, Charlie and Hurley told me the same thing. But I'm still here.' She replied not opening her eyes still.

'Come to the hatch. I'm heading there now. Jack's there too, so if you come, I promise not to dob you in.' she replied, singing the last words a bit.

'Sorry. Sun, Libby and Sawyer said the same. And look, I'm still here.' Anya said smirking a bit.

'Well, what about the caves, huh?'

'Nah. Don't wanna go there. Anyways, I thought you said you're heading to the hatch?' Anya finally opened her eyes to see Kate smiling a bit, looking right at her.

She closed them again. 'Liar.'

Kate playfully punched the girl on her right leg. It was funny how Anya had managed to get along with everyone. _It's cos she's so innocent. And so flipping optimistic!_ Kate knew the other reason why everyone got on with her too, but people all got on with her before they had found out.

She watched for her for a moment and then looked out to sea. Her back was burning in the sun. She gave up being nice.

'Ok. I'm serious now Anya. C'mon. Get outta the sun.'

Anya opened her eyes and looked straight at Kate. She _did _look concerned._ Like everyone else was._ But if she knew Kate, which unfortunately she did, she wasn't going to leave her alone. But it was worth a try.

'I'm not in the sun. Look, no sun!' she said, pointing to her feet. Her feet were buried under the sun so it would be pretty hard to get sun there anyways.

'Yeah? What do you call this then?' Kate replied, getting up so that the sun, which she was blocking, was now shining on her face.

'It's on my face! Nowhere close to my feet!' Anya yelled back, amused.

'Close enough. Up!' Kate replied tugging at her hand. Anya was weak as it was, so she was forced up easily.

'Where're we goin'?' she asked. It was one of two options, the hatch or the caves. But she wanted to know.

'Hatch. So you'll need that.' She said, nodding her head towards the crutch lying in the sand.

Anya groaned. She couldn't go anywhere without someone reminding her that she needed her crutch. She didn't really, but it was better safe than sorry, as they always say.

Like life on the island wasn't bad enough for the 16 year old, her past life, and troubles, was with her too. Anya was in Australia to see a specialist about her cancer in the left foot, directly above her ankle. The medicine that her parents wanted to put her on wasn't available in California, where she lived. Luckily for her, the medicine, and her single crutch, had survived the crash.

'Why we goin' to the hatch for again?' Anya queried as they walked thought the jungle. Anya couldn't walk incredibly fast, so they were taking their time.

'Cos it's probably time for your medication.' Kate shrugged.

'Nah. I took it a while ago. I've got some in my bag. And you know that, Kate.' She looked at the girl, if you could call her that, walking next to her, who was now smiling and nodding her head.

'Lemme ask you somethin'. Is this an excuse to go and see your boyfriend? Am I being used?' Anya asked, putting on a sad face.

'What? I would _never_ do that to _you_!' she replied, shocked. Her smile hadn't disappeared at all, which made Anya believe that she was right on the spot.

Kate saw Anya eyeing her out of the corner of her eye.

'Ok. Maybe then. But only you.' she gave in with.

'Oh, I feel ever so… what's that word? Um... privileged that's it!' she replied sarcastically.

Kate looked over at the younger girl and cracked up.

'That would've sounded much better if I could think!'

'That's what happens when you sit in the sun too much, Anya.'

Anya rolled her eyes. 'Yeah yeah.'

The two of them were right in front of the hatch when they had finally stopped laughing. As they entered the hatch, the only things that they could hear were raised voices. Anya looked over to Kate, who was barely taller than her, who did the same. They both shared an expression of concern.

As the two entered the main section of the hatch, they could see Jack, Sawyer and Locke. They were all standing around the table; guns and ammo lay in front of them, arguing.

'He's out of his mind, he won't think straight. We have to go after him.' Jack was explaining to Locke.

'We don't know that. He waited this long for a reason. I think he knows where he's going.' Locke simply replied.

'Then we're gong too.'

'What's goin' on?' Kate asked. Her voice stopped everyone's actions, and they turned to look over at the two of them.

'Well, Micky's done a runner, that's what.' Sawyer spoke up.

'What? Where's he gone?' Anya asked, concerned. She heard what had happened on the raft, as everyone else had.

'After his kid, Princess. Where else?' It was the obvious answer to an obvious question, but it made more of an impact.

'So what? You're goin' after him?' Kate asked.

Jack nodded. 'Did you see him by any chance?' he asked.

'Nope. Wouldn't have known he was gone if Kate hadn't dragged me here.'

The alarm had gone off again, and Jack went to type in the numbers. Kate followed him. After they had reached the computer, and the alarm had shut up, Jack turned to face Kate. And he knew exactly what was going through her mind.

'Kate. You're not coming.'

'What?' she was shocked. Yeah, she as going to tell him that she was coming along, but he had beaten her to it. 'Why not?'

'Cos.' Jack hesitated. Kate arched an eyebrow, obviously not happy with 'cos'. If she was going to stay, she needed a better explanation than that.

'Cos I wanna make sure you're here ok? That you'll be here when I come back. Tat you'll be safe. And, I need you to stay here in the hatch. I need you to look after Anya 'k? Cos the minute the three of us leave, she will be in more danger than ever before. And if there's one person who I trust will look after her, it's you. So is that 'k?'

Kate nodded slowly. ''K. But be quick yeah?'

'We'll try. Thanks Kate.' Jack leaned forward and kissed her before leaving to go into the other room. Kate sighed. Not because she wasn't going to go with them. But because she was worried. Worried for Jack.

Kate walked back into the main room, only to see Sawyer, Jack and Locke leaving. Jack turned around and gave Kate a smile and then looked at Anya.

''Member what I said, 'k?' Anya nodded. He looked at Kate once more and turned and left.

'What did he say?' Kate asked curiosity winning out.

Anya whipped her head around to her. She could see the hurt in them. Hurt that Jack had gone.

'Nothing. Just to stay with you. Like I didn't know that.' Kate chuckled. Even in the worst moments, Anya could bring out a smile in you.

The two of them spent about three hours in the hatch, wondering around, typing in the numbers, and just joking around. Every now and again, Kate would think about Jack, but Anya was doing her best to get her mind off of it, and it was working.

'Oh no.' Kate said all of a sudden.

''sup Kate?'

'Oh, never mind. It's just I left something at the caves. I must have put it there this morning.'

'Wanna go get it?'

Kate shook her head. 'No. I can't leave you alone remember?'

Anya rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, how can I forget. I'll come with.'

Kate thought about it. 'Tell you what. When the next person comes, then we'll go. If it's still light outside.'

'Course it'll be. It's like 2 in the afternoon right now. Or 4.' She added when she had glanced at her watch.

Kate laughed. Almost as soon as she had stopped laughing, the door to the hatch had opened.

'Lucky you.' Anya whispered to Kate. They got up to see Libby and Hurley coming in, laughing and joking, apparently there to do some 'laundry'.

'Heya guys. We're just gonna go to the caves, 'k? Back within an hour?' Anya asked looking at Kate.

'Yeah probably. See ya.'

As they walked through the jungle towards the caves, Kate and Anya started to pair up everyone on the island, obviously triggered off by Hurley and Libby's appearance. Of course, this bought her back to Kate and Jack. Kate couldn't help but sigh.

'They'll be back soon. Trust me.' Anya said, sensing the other girl's pain.

'I'll hold you on that.'

The two of them laughed, but were cut off by a rustling noise coming from the bushes around them. It would normally be regarded as little animals, spiders such, but after what Jack had said, Kate was unsure.

'Shh. Stay still.' She whispered. Anya did as told. She stood directly behind Kate, not moving a muscle. She could hear the rustling, and sense someone else. She didn't know how but she just _knew _that someone was there.

But before she could warn Kate or say anything, someone had put her into a world of black and knocked her unconscious.

Kate had heard the movement, and felt it, that it made her turn around. As soon as she did, she too was bagged. Try as she might, Kate couldn't get out.

'Stop before I do something that I don't want to do.' A voice, raspy and old, came from next to her ear. Kate did as she was told. Not because she was scared, but because she was also knocked unconscious.

* * *

**So how's that for a first chapter?**

**I know its long.**

**That's the longest ever!**

**But I couldn't stop!**

**R&R please!**

**xXx Tiana**


	2. Chances

**I know I took long to update, and I'm sorry! **

**I'll update quicker this time! I promise!**

**BUT PLEASE R&R! If I don't get any love for the story… then I might have to be evil… HeHe**

**Enjoy this chapter though!**

**xXx Tiana**

* * *

As the rain began to fall, Kate awoke. For a moment, she was delirious, expecting the rain to be falling upon her tent, or outside the caves. But, after blinking a couple of times, she saw that the rain was falling upon _her _and all around the ground around her. 

Kate struggled to sit up. As she did, the events which led her to be on the ground came back to her. _Anya_. The one thought caused her to bolt straight onto her feet.

'Anya! ANYA!' her first shout was hoarse, but the second echoed around the jungle. No response. She knew that there wouldn't have been but she wanted to make sure.

A rush of panic came upon her. Not only had she lost Anya, she had also broken her promise to Jack. But the former was what mattered to her the most.

Kate started to run towards the caves, where they were aiming to go in the first place. When she got there, she saw that the people there had no look of distress or anything. _They didn't hear anything_.

Kate tore through the jungle once again, this time heading towards the hatch. She needed to go after them, but with no supplies, it would have been a huge mistake.

It took her less than half the time to get there, and she didn't stop running until she got into the room where she had placed her bag. She grabbed it and ripped it over onto the table. Rummaging through what she had on the table before her, Kate decided that it was best to take the minimum she needed. She had seen that The Others had taken Anya's bag as well, which mean that she might or might not have her medicine.

When she headed to the medical storage cupboard which Jack had sorted out to keep all of the medical stuff, Libby came out of the laundry room.

'Hey. I wondered who was here.' Libby asked as she saw Kate heading into the cupboard. When she didn't respond, Libby became a bit concerned, considering that Kate was in the medical room.

'Hey. Where's Anya?' she asked, concerned.

Kate hurried out of the room, and back towards her bag. She dumped some supplies into it, grabbed some food and water and tightened it onto her back.

'Kate. Kate!' Libby stood in her way. Kate finally noticed the woman was there.

'They've got her. And I'm going after Jack and them lot so that I can warn them. And _do not _try to stop me!'

Libby didn't move, and neither did Kate.

'Are you sure that that's such a good idea?'

'You got a better idea? I can't go after Them alone, but if I find the others first, we can go get her first.'

Libby considered her words. It was true, she didn't have a better idea, but going into the jungle to find the other three guys was pretty dangerous in its own term. And she couldn't go herself with her. The only other person she could think of was Ana Lucia, but Libby knew that Kate was in a rush to get out of there.

''k. But if you're not back by late night…' Libby trailed off.

'Yeah. Thanks.' With that Kate rushed out of the hatch, leaving a concerned and worried Libby behind her.

Out in the jungle, Kate found the path which she suspected that the guys had gone on. She walked as one of the fastest paces she could, hoping that she could catch up with them, even though it had been over 3 hours. She knew they would make camp soon, so she would catch up then.

The pain in her head was returning, but Kate took a long drag of her water, never stopping in case she fell behind. She knew that the trail would be faint, as the rain might have washed it away, but she took her chances.

As Kate walked through the jungle, all that she could think of was whet her she would get to Anya in time. She had seen what they had done to Charlie, even thought they didn't want him. They wanted Anya, Kate knew that. _The whole knew that! But what for?_ The thing that kept her from believing that they would hurt her is that they needed her.

A rustling in the bushes broke her train of thoughts. She had heard that once before that day and the outcome had been far from good, so she grew stiff.

The rustling continued, and the thing making it seemed to be moving closer, and encircling her. Kate reached behind her pulled out the gun that she had gotten from the medical cupboard which she had seen Jack hide before.

'Put that away.' A familiar voice, with an accent, came from in front of her.

Kate kept the gun up as Rousseau came out in front of her, a rifle shouldered, and she normal posture.

'I said-'

'Have you been following me?' Kate interrupted. She knew hat this encounter was wasting precious time, but she wanted to know as much as she could, as soon as she could.

'just for a couple of minutes. Why are you here?'

'Have you got anything to do with it?' Kate shouted, ignoring her question.

Rousseau didn't respond.

'Well?'

'No. I don't know what you are talking about, but no. Are you looking to go after Jack and the other two?'

Kate had started to turn away, lowing her gun, but the mention of Jack's name made her stop.

'What did you say?'

'I know where they are heading, and which way. I could lead you to them. But you must be willing to trust me.'

Kate considered this for a moment. If she let Danielle to lead her, then she could get to them in next to no time. But if she's lying, then what? Kate had almost no time to waste, so she took her chances.

'How far ahead are they?' Kate asked, placing her gun back into the jeans. She followed Danielle as she started to lead.

'If we follow directly, then tow to three hours. If I take you through another way, less than an hour, and hour maximum. But that depends on how desperate you are, and whether you really do trust me.'

Kate weighed out her options. _It's not the time to be judgemental Kate! This is Anya's life on the life! _At the back of her mind, the part which she had ignored for many years, told her that it was true. If she wanted to get to Anya, alive, then she would have to trust Danielle.

''k. C'mon, quickly. We don't' have much time.'

The two of them walked, more like jogged, silently through long grass and trees for almost half and hour before Danielle said something. Neither of them had stopped once, and Rousseau figured that the reason why Kate was here was a matter close to her heart.

'Why are you in such desperation to get to them? What was it that you were accusing me of earlier?'

Kate was surprised by the sudden questions being asked to her. The trek so far had been silent, even though she had expected her to ask. After all, Kate had accused her of kidnapping, not like she knew it.

'It's Anya. They took her, and I have to warn Jack before he does something with out knowing it.'

'And you assumed that I might have been involved with this abduction?'

'I'm sorry. But you've gotta admit, after last time, with Aaron and all that…' Kate trailed off, not knowing why she was explaining herself to her.

Rousseau nodded.

'I understand. You were only thinking of the best way to get her back. The quickest and the safest.'

Kate nodded, now walking alongside the other woman. She found some relief in her words, knowing that she was helping to get Anya back, and that she had made the right choice.

Unfortunately that thought didn't stat long. After a couple of minutes, there was some more rustling. Kate froze, as did Danielle. As Rousseau brought up her rifle, Kate took her gun out.

The rustling become even noisier, and Kate was so sure that it was one of Them, that she put her gun down a bit so that she could attack when they come form behind, like last time.

This plan failed, however. As Kate turned around to face the place the noise was coming form, someone else came form behind her and knocked her out straight away. Kate's gun had been flung out of her hand before she could do anything, and was unconscious before she could think.

Danielle had ran as soon as she had seen the guy come out. _There is no point in both of us getting taken _she concluded.

When she was sure that They had gone, with Kate of course, Danielle started to follow the path the were going once again, hoping to meet up with Jack and the others with 30 minutes or so. This way, they will know of the situation, and perhaps save them both.

* * *

**I know, not all that, was it?**

**But I am planning good chapters!**

**Remember more reviews means a quicker update!**

**WhenI have 20 reviews that's when I will update! **

**Lol I know, its mean, but I do have to share my time out between this, Love Bites, and of course, my school work!**

**xXx Tiana**


	3. Leverage

**HEY! Thanks for you reviews!**

**This chapter has a bit of the Hunting Party in it, do be warned!**

**And I apologise for any mistakes or anything that seems out of place – but it will all get cleared up I PROMISE!**

**Charli92- thanx! I did take ur review as five – plus my own inability to resist to update! Lolz**

**Thanx to everyone else! I will update Love Bites too soooooon!**

**xXx Tiana**

* * *

'Are we actually followin' a trail, or just trekkin' Doc?' 

Jack was focusing on getting to Michael as much as he could, but wit sawyer right behind him, it wasn't so easy. Jack rolled is eyes and, for like the millionth time that week, he resisted the urge to hit him. Or shoot him with the gun in his hand,

'Why do you ask, James?' Locke replied from ahead. He turned to look over his shoulder to see his reaction at him using Sawyer's real name.

'Whad'ya call me Sarge?' Sawyer asked, now speeding up to over take Jack so that he could be beside Locke. The smirk on Jack's face was enough to make Sawyer want to punch _him _but he resisted that urge too.

'James. That's your name isn't it?' when Sawyer didn't reply, instead he had scowled, Locke continued. 'Does any of this look familiar to you?'

'Yeah. There's my favourite leaf, how could I forget? Hell no! The place is a jungle for God's sake!'

'Hm. Well, I think this is right.'

'Whoa. Wait. You _think?_' Jack asked, coming up so that the three men were now in a line.

'Well, the rain washed away most of the footsteps and such of a trial. But the disturbance to the trees and grass should be enough. And that's what we are following.'

Jack nodded. He had to admit, that was the best that they could do. _Well, we wouldn't have to do this if Michael hadn't gone AWOL!_ But Jack replaced his anger with the thought that the poor guy was probably going mad with the thought of his son with Them.

As the three of them continued, the day seemed to draw on and on. Every now and again, they would talk, mention this and that. But none of it was helpful in the situation that they were in right now.

Suddenly, Sawyer started to sway. As soon as he did, he stood up straight again, and continued to walk on, pretending that nothing had happened. But Jack wasn't fooled. He caught up with him.

'Hey. You alright?' Jack asked, whispering a bit, so that Locke couldn't hear.

'Fine.' Was all that Sawyer said.

'You sure? Wanna take a break?' Jack was genuinely concerned. If he were back in America, then he would still be in hospital. _If he were back in America, then he wouldn't have been shot in the first place!_

Sawyer shook his head.

'Nah. I'm good. Anyways, ain't got my nurse here, have I?'

Jack felt a pang of jealousy that he had just bought up Kate. But he was glad that she wasn't there. Jack smirked.

'What?'

'Nothing.' Jack replied solemnly.

'You know, she looked pretty pissed off that she couldn't come. I'm surprised that she didn't follow us. If she were mine, then I sure would've let her come.'

Jack contemplated what he had just said. _How could he put the life of the one he loves at risk like this? _But he came back to one answer, and one answer only.

'But she's not yours Sawyer.' With this, Jack walked ahead, smiling inside that it was true.

After that, the only time that they talked was when they had to decide which way to go.

As the sun began to set, the three of them started to wonder whether they should set up camp, or keep going. This question was, however, answered when Locke came upon a tree.

'Look here. This has been disturbed very recently.'

'So we're on the right track then?' Sawyer asked.

Locke nodded and carried on.

After what seemed like two seconds, the sound of gunshots rang through the jungle. The three of them stood still as seven shots were made. Then, as soon as it had came, the noise died.

'Where did that come from?' Sawyer whispered angrily as Jack queried to Locke,

'Michael?'

Locke shook his head.

'I dunno. But it was close. Really close. C'mon I think we're close.' With this Locke led the way, all three men running faster than they had ran all day.

When Locke stopped abruptly, the other two were amazed to see the scene before them. There was a clearing in the bushes. In the middle was a space where a fire would have been burning if it weren't so deserted. The dark sky had finally came, but none of them had noticed much.

Jack pushed his way to get a better view, like a child in the classroom at show and tell. Before he could pass through the bushes, Locke grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back.

'Jack! What are you doing? I think we have to think this through.'

Jack was startled. He was taken aback by the clearing in front of him, as it sowed life of The Others probably living there recently. And Locke's voice brought him back.

'Why? It's clear ain't it? And it doesn't look like anyone's been here for a while now.'

'Why? Let's see, Sherlock. Maybe cos this is where the shots came from, and cos it looks like _hell_!' Sawyer whispered harshly.

Jack had to agree, for once. It _did _look like hell. He looked back between Locke and Sawyer, and sighed. They walked back a couple of metres, so that they could talk quietly.

'What do you propose we do?' Jack asked, mainly directed at Locke. He had had enough of Sawyer's quips, and agreeing with him once today was enough for him.

But before any of them could say another word, another gunshot was heard. This time, the bullet flew right bedside them, and hit the tree next to Locke.

'Come out, or it'll be something else next time!' A rough voice yelled.

'Well, looks like we're wanted guys.' Sawyer whispered, walking first to where the shot had came from, gun ready. The other two followed him, following suite.

They came to the clearing once again. But this time, there was a man standing on the other side. He looked rough, like he were a fisherman, and had a leader type impression about him. Jack noticed blood on him, but he tired hard to look straight into his eyes.

'Why are you here?' the man asked.

Before Jack could think of anything to say that would make the situation seem less threatening, as if that was possible, Locke came forward and spoke.

'We are just looking for our friend. That's all.'

The man looked at him for a moment as if he were mad. And then he snorted and smirked.

'Then why are you here?'

'Hey! I know you. You're the one who shot me, you bastard!' Sawyer yelled out before the other two could stop him. If they were in trouble before, they were dead now.

Sawyer had raised his gun up at him. But another shot had came and hit Sawyer. Or so Jack had thought. The bullet had skimmed his neck and just left a trail of blood. Jack sighed a sigh of relief.

'Son of a bitch!' Sawyer yelled. Jack took the event as a warning. But he had to get to the bottom of this. And Sawyer wasn't helping. If he wanted to get Michael back, then he would have to take this situation into his own hands.

'What do you want from us?' he asked.

The man didn't look taken aback by this. In fact, he hadn't changed a bit. But Jack couldn't really tell, as the only light source was from the fire torch that he held.

'What do I want?' he mocked. 'What _we _want is for you to leave. That's it.' The man finished as if that was the simplest thing to expect.

'Sorry, but no. We are here looking for someone, and we are not going to leave because _you _tell us to.' Jack snapped back, somewhat tiredly. _If this man would just leave us alone, we would be close to getting Michael back!_

'Well, I'm not asking you. If you leave now, we will forget his ever happened. Stay on your side of the island, and we'll never have to se each other again. If your _friend _has wondered over here, ten I'm sure it'll be taken care off.' The tone of his voice made the other three uncomfortable.

'_Taken care off?_ What's that supposed to mean Zeke?' Sawyer asked. He was scared as hell, but he would die before he let anyone else know. Therefore he was glad that his voice was steady.

The man laughed. Not a nice laugh; but a dry, nasty, almost evil, laugh. It made the other three cringe.

'What do you think? You think that just cos you've crashed here; you can take over the whole place. We were here first, and we will be here long after.' These words hung in the air long after they were said. The silence that followed stretched until the other man broke it. He clapped his hands and fire torches all around them came on as if by magic.

'Last chance, Jack. Take your men and leave, or…' the man left the sentence hanging.

'Or what?' Locke said. His voice was almost as bad as the other one's, but not so harsh.

'Let's hope it doesn't come to that.' He smirked.

'No. Look, we came to get our friend, and that's what we're gonna do. There are three of us, and one of you. Two maybe. So just let us pass by, and that is it, ok?' Jack said, anger now rising in him like fire burning.

The man's faced turned in anger. It was the first time any of them had seen any kind of pure emotion on his face, and it wasn't a good sight.

'No. You do not get to call the shots. Go, or face the consequences.'

Locke shifted on his feet. Jack turned to look at him, knowing what he wanted to do. _He wants to blot_. He turned to face Sawyer and saw that, to his relief, was not moving on bit, but facing the man he called Zeke in the face. When none of them made any other sign of going, he sighed and carried on.

'I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this. She would have been a great leverage later on. But never mind.' He looked to the right with a quick glance. 'Give her to me!'

A girl was dragged to him. When she was let go, Zeke grabbed her hands, which were tied behind her, and took off the bag covering her face. Her eyes were blindfolded, and her mouth taped. It took them a couple of seconds to register the information, but when it did, they all came up with the same thing.

_Kate._

* * *

**Yeah I know – boring? Please say no!**

**I know it's a lot like the Hunting Party, but without it, my story wouldn't make sense!**

**I'll update tomorrow again, if I can, hopefully you'll be interested…**

**Please review! **

**xXx Tiana**


	4. Promise

**I'm sorry I took time to update! But I had loads to do!**

**Here it is –it's quite long – dunno how much but let's see!**

**I wont take this long next time – promise!**

**xXx Tiana

* * *

**

Kate woke up in a dim lit room. Her head stared to thump with pain almost as soon as she opened her eyes. But her urge to groan, like anyone else would have, was stopped when the memory of what happened came back.

_Anya_ she thought. Keeping her eyes narrow, so they were like slits in her head, her tried to take in the surroundings. She held her breath for a second so that she could hear what was in the room with her. To her relief, she could hear another person's breathing too. But she was unaware of who it was.

Tilting her head up a bit, so that she could face where the raspy breathing was coming from, she was shocked to see a bed, perfect like a Royal's. On the bed, however, there was a body, the person who was breathing. Her heart sank when she saw the figure that did not match Anya's at all. This one was fat, shabby and a man's, from what she could see.

Closing her eyes again, and keeping as still as she could, Kate attempted to count how often the person was breathing. _Every 5 seconds_. Which meant he was asleep

Kate sat up. As soon as she did, her head felt dizzy, and her eyes had dot dancing in front of them. She closed her eyes for a second, before opening them. Her eyes were adjusting to the darkness, and she could see alright.

The room was of medium size, with a desk and a chair. Above the table in the middle was a light bulb. She followed the little plastic pipe that lead from it along the ceiling and down the opposite wall. It led right to the light switch. And right next to that, with a slight yellow glow around it, was a door.

Kate looked at the man again, and then at the door. Her eyes swept the room, making sure that there was no one else there, and that there was other way for her to get out. Once she had planned her escape, Kate closed her eyes and breathed deep.

'One… two… three… four…f-five.' Kate mouthed to herself, making sure that she made no noise whatsoever. Her fear now pushed aside, Kate opened her eyes and stood up as silently as she could. Her legs felt like jelly for a minute, and she wondered whether that escaping was such a good idea after all. But the same thought came back to her in the end, and it convinced her more than anything to go. _Anya._

She let go of the wall behind her, which felt as if it was painted, and silently crept out of the room. Try as she might, the silence of the room made her shoes echo and she couldn't do a thing to stop it. But the man sleeping didn't seem to notice. _For once in my life, I wish this guy would snore!_

As Kate reached the door, she grabbed the handle with both of her hands, and glanced over to the man once again, checking he was still asleep. Carefully, she pushed down on the handle and opened the door. She begged that it wouldn't creek or make a sound. Inch by inch, Kate opened the door; each time looking to make sure that the man was still asleep.

When the door was ajar enough, she stuck out her head at the minimum so that she could see into what ever there was on the other side of the door. To her relief, the light bulb was on out side, which obviously explained the golden halo around the door. She looked up and down the corridor that was out there. _Nothing_ she felt relived.

As she continued to open the door, still inch by inch, Kate suddenly heard vices. There were distant, but it was clear to know that there were more than a dozen of them. Unfortunately, the voices were muffled. But Kate found the advantage of this situation. _If they're all there, they won't be able to hear me, nor catch me._

For the final time, Kate glanced back to the man on the bed and smirked.

'Stupid man.' She hissed, half hoping that he could hear her.

Kate walked out of the room, and headed away from the voices, as the corridor extended that way. She tiptoed as much as she could, but she didn't care much, seeing as she could _still _hear the voices form the other side. If Kate had paid any more attention, she would have noticed that they were all happy. But right then, she only wanted to find Anya.

After what felt like five minutes, every second or so she had thrown a look over her shoulder, she came to a large room. It all looked too familiar to her. _It's like our hatch!_ She shouted at herself, glad she had finally placed it.

She turned a full 360 to look at everything, hoping to find something. When nothing jumped out at her, she took a much closer look at everything. She needed a weapon.

Kate stepped closer to a chest of drawers and pulled out the drawers as quietly as she could. They were quite large, and the first two had clothes and some tape in them. In her state of mid, Kate didn't bother registering the fact that these might come in handy, so the left them and travelled further down the chest.

In the finally, drawer, the depth of it wasn't as the other's. It was much shallower. Kate dug her hands into it and pulled up the sheets which were in it. Below, there was a cardboard board. Kate quickly pulled this up, and felt underneath. He hand ran around until she felt the coolness of metal, and the bump of a trigger. She quickly grabbed the gun and replaced everything.

Kate turned and exited though the way she had came. There were no other exists, so she was forced to walk towards the voices. Kate held the gun in her hand, but kept it next to her leg so that it was easy to use, and hide if she had to.

After ten minutes, Kate approached the other room on this side of the corridor. _I should have came here first_ she thought. On the table were her bag and Anya's. She when to grab them when something caught her eye. On the left, there was another door. And on the door, was a splatter of blood. _Oh God please no!_

With the bags in her hands, Kate went to the door and opened it without even thinking. The door creaked, but she didn't care. Over in the corner laid a figure, crumpled up, with a crimson pool in front of it.

Silently praying to God that her eyes where playing her, she walked over to the body. She had dropped the bags, and the gun, when she had seen the body. When she reached it, Kate almost threw up when she saw the knife sticking out of the back.

Kate reached out to turn the body over. She was trembling ever so lightly. But what happened next made her jump for her life, and forget where she was.

A hand from the body grabbed her, limply yet strong. She let out a loud yelp.

The door behind her opened. Kate turned as the light came flooding into the room. Only then did she realise that the figure on the floor was one of them.

The man in the doorway laughed.

'Not so stupid then am I?' the man asked. Kate realised who he was.

'Where is she?' she shouted as he came to grab her.

The more she demanded to see her, the more of them came. In the end, there were 8 of them and one of her. She kicked and fought as much as she could, but they managed to grab her.

'Be quite or I'll have to drug you.' the man who looked like a leader exclaimed to her. Kate weighed her options. She decided to shut up.

'Take her to the other one if she wants to go so badly.' He whispered to one of the men. As he marched her out of the room, Kate felt as if she was under arrest one again. She made to grab the bags, but the leader pulled it from her reach.

'Uh uh uh. These belong to us now.'

The man led her to another room, where Anya lay on the floor. She gave the leader one last cold look when the guy holding her shoved her in.

'Son of a bitch!' she yelled.

As the door shut, Kate made her way over to the figure ion the floor, this time 100 sure that it was Anya.

She kneeled in front of her and tried to shake her.

'Hey. Hey, wake up. Anya?' she shook her some more, hoping that she would wake up. _Of course she will!_

After a couple of minutes of shaking, Anya finally came to. Kate let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

'Hey. C'mon get up.' She said, soothingly.

Anya opened her eyes, trying to think about where she was and what had happened.

'Kate?' Anya whispered, her voice breaking up.

'Yeah honey, it's me. You're 'k. can you sit up?' Kate helped her sit up, getting her off of the cold floor would help her, even just a bit. Looking a around, Kate realised that the room they were in looked the same as she was in. but there was no bed. Kate sighed.

'Where are we?' Anya was almost fully awake now and her eyes were adjusting to the darkness.

'I dunno. We're in some kind of hatch. But it's _Their's_.'

All of a sudden, the events of the day came back to Anya. The beach, the hatch, the three men leaving, and then Kate and her going to he caves. But never getting there because…

'Oh my God! I'm so sorry Kate. This is all my fault. You shouldn't even be here!' she said, guilt ridden.

Kate was shocked by this outcome. She thought that, first of all, Anya wouldn't remember what tad happened, and second of all, that she would remember that it was _her _not Anya, who wanted to go to the caves in the first place.

'Hey! It wasn't your fault, ok? It's not your fault that these freaks want you. And we're here now, so let's just forget about it…' Kate trailed off as she heard footsteps approach the door. She placed a finger to her lips as Anya opened her mouth to say something. She was grateful that Anya could see that in the dark that they were in.

The door opened and three men came in. A younger girl followed behind, carrying two backpacks that they realised as their own. Kate stood up, protecting Anya and giving her a better chance to do something if needed to.

The girl threw their bags to them. Anya opened hers and looked into it to see that her medicine wasn't in it anymore. She would've have argues with them, yelled at them actually, and demand for her medicine, but the look of the guys kind of scared the living daylights out of her. So she stayed quite, and let Kate handle the situation, as well as she could.

The men advanced onto them, obviously wanting them to come with them. But Kate tried to resist as much as she could, and tried to stall.

'What are you doing? Why do you want us?' Kate asked, moving out of the men's reach. She kept dodging them.

Her voice was quite load, and it had attracted the attention of the leader from the other room. He came walking in, and switched on the light. Anya and Kate blinked several times so that they could adjust to the sudden burst of light.

The men had taken advantage of this and two of them grabbed Kate, while the other forced Anya off of the floor and onto her feet.

'C'mon! Quickly. Get them ready. They're here!' the leader barked the orders to the other men.

Anya thought about what they meant by 'get ready'. She looked at Kate and realised the same fear. They both had their bags on their back now, and no one seemed to care.

As they entered the main room, both of their fears were confirmed. On the table in front of them were tape, two black bags, some thick black fabric and some ropes. Tight rope. Rope with the means to tie and burn the skin. There were other people also around the table. There grabbed the ropes when they saw the two of them come out. Kate wasn't fighting what they were doing, so Anya decided not to either. _Not like it would do me any good, considering I can't even feel my legs!_

The men pushed the two of them to the table and brought their arms behind their back. Anya's was easy to do, but Kate tried to resist, only causing herself harm. Once she had let them tie her hands, the leader turned them both around to make them face him.

'It is foolish to think you can beat us.' He turned to look at Kate more specifically. 'You will not come back. If you want to keep her alive, you will not come back. If we let you go, you go. All of you. If anyone comes back, we won't negotiate. Do you understand?' he said the last three words as he were talking to a two year old.

When Kate didn't respond, he repeated the question. When again she didn't respond, he walked over to her and slapped her. The sound of it made Anya gasped in fear. But the man holding her pulled her hands and the ropes bunt into her skin.

He asked again.

'Yes.' Kate hissed to him. Anya looked over to her to see that she had some blood oozing out of the corner of her mouth, but no matter how you looked at it, she looked braver than ever before. _She'll come back. _Anya knew.

'Do what he says. If they let you go, go. Go back to the camp and leave it alone. Don't; risk it. If you come back, I'll die, and so will you.' Anya whispered to Kate when the men had started to cut up some tape to tie around the rope on their hands.

'No. It's not going to happen, so don't think it. I don't' know what they're playing at, but no one's going to let you go like that. Especially not _me_. I promise.' Kate whispered back before the man turned her around and blindfolded her eyes and taped mouth simultaneously. She didn't try to reset. If she were to keep _this _promise, she had to corporate. She would get Anya back, even if it were the last thing she did, which in this case, it probably would.

They placed the black bag onto her head and marched her out of the hatch. She could here footsteps behind her, and the occasional falter, which she could only assume to be Anya's.

Outside, time passes slowly as she heard gunshots and the leader's voice. The other voices were a blur, and she tried to concentrate on the people around her's breathing, to calm herself down.

But her heart started to race again once she heard Jack's voice. _Oh God_. By the way he was talking, it was obvious that Danielle hadn't reached them. Then she was dragged out and pushed into _his _arms. She tired to squirm, but found herself relaxing, knowing that Jack was there. _He would save me!_

The man removed the bag off of Kate's head, but kept her blindfolded, so she couldn't see Jack. But she felt the tension in the air, and the emotions as they all realised who she was.

Then it all started to happen.

* * *

**I know - it's LONG!**

**I'm sorry I got carried away! **

**Did you get bored?**

**Please say no!**

**So what's gonna happen next?**

**Review and let me know what you thought of this!**

**xXx Tiana**


	5. Fear

**Here it is! I told you I'd update quicker didn't I?**

**Please review – I miss them SO much!**

**This is for all Jaters! And some Skaters!**

**BTW – I was listening to Dangerously in Love while writing this – so it might be a bit soppy! Lolz!**

**xXx Tiana**

* * *

All three of them held their breath, unable to take in the vision before them. The other man held onto Kate's arms behind her back, and had an evil grin upon his face.

As they all stood in complete silence, Jack and Sawyer were amazed to see how calm Kate was. Not a sound or a movement came from her as he held onto her, pulling her close to him.

'Let's try again, shall we? Go, or face the consequences.' As he said the last bit, Zeke, as he was now known as, raised a gun to Kate's throat.

Kate felt the sting of cold metal placed next to her throat. All the fear that she had washed away before had come flooding back. Doing her best to stay calm, she could feel herself shaking.

The rest of them all stood, dumbstruck, overcome by anger, and fright, at how the sight had just worsened beyond their dreams. Jack couldn't believe that it was _Kate _that was standing there. Minutes passed as Jack just stared at the figure before him.

'So. What's it gonna be then?' Zeke asked again, shoving the gun further into Kate's throat. Kate inadvertently gasped, which cause Zeke to pull onto her hands. The roped burnt harder and she couldn't stop the tear from escaping. Luckily for her, the blindfold around her eyes soaked it up.

'Leave her alone!' Sawyer shouted suddenly, no longer able to keep his emotions in check. Jack was snapped out of his trance, and looked round at Sawyer, who had his gun pointed right at Zeke's head, between the eyes.

Zeke simply smirked. He looked from one man to another, and then to Locke, realising how he didn't look unnerved about he situation as the other two did.

'Looks like I've hit a nerve.' Zeke continued to smirk as he saw in Jack's eyes that he was trying to figure out how they were in the situation they were in.

'Trust's a funny thing, you know, Jack.' At the sound of his name, Jack snapped his head back straight at Zeke, and tried to focus on his words instead of his actions.

'What did you say?' Jack was genuinely confused. It was almost as if Zeke had read his mind.

'Curiosity. It's what has led _you _to this place, and what has led _her _here too. It's what's keeping you here right now, and maybe what will lead to her death. But everyone has curiosity. If we ignore it, it would eat us up from the inside. But if you go with it,' Zeke paused as the others awaited his words to complete his so-called speech, 'who knows what you could get yourself, and others, into. Huh, Kate?' he finished, turning to face her.

As he said the last words, Jack felt a sudden urge to go over and punch the guy. _He has no right to say her name! _In his anger, he hadn't seen Zeke's sudden movement. He had removed the gun from Kate's throat and brought it up behind her head. For a second, when he had seen what was happening, Jack thought that he was going to keep it there. But he started to untie the blindfold around her eyes. Finally, he let the blindfold go, and replaced his hand with the gun at Kate's throat.

The look in Kate's eyes was a mixture of anger, fear and worry. They kept n darting from Jack to Sawyer and then into the woods on the right. Her eyes stayed three for a second before turning back onto Sawyer, and then finally Jack. Jack's heart broke when he saw the look in her eyes.

The sudden change in light caused Kate to blink a couple of times before she could see clearly. The first thing that she did see properly was Anya, hidden in the woods to her right. Looking at her, she saw the fear in _her _eyes. She then realised what the sight must seem like to her. She tried to give her a reassuring look, but was pretty sure that she had failed in doing so.

When she finally turned back again, she did it as quickly as her body would let her, which wasn't that fast at all. Once her eyes were laid upon Jack, Kate felt a whole rush of strength upon her. But she had heard what Zeke had said about her, and she knew that Jack thought that she had betrayed him.

'So. What will it be?' he repeated. 'Leave, and save your pretty girlfriend, or stay and sacrifice her life, and probably yours too?' Throughout the whole sentence, the whole time they were there even, Kate had realised how he had failed to mention Anya once. In fact, he had changed the whole situation so that it was _her_ fault she was there.

Jack stood thinking. He knew what he was going to do. There wasn't even a question or a doubt in his mind. But it was the fact that it seemed too simple, too easy. Jack noticed that Locke had realised the same, as he came closer to Jack other side.

'Something's not adding up.' He whispered to Jack, talking for the first time in a while. Jack simply nodded. He noticed that Sawyer was looking over at them too. The look on his face would have terrified Jack if Sawyer weren't on his side. It was full of anger, hatred and he looked as if he was ready to shoot his enemy at any second. In fact, he probably would've if he didn't have Kate standing in front of him.

'Well? Time's aticking. I'm a _very _busy man.' He added, shoving the gun even harder into Kate's throat. Kate involuntarily jumped, and closed her eyes.

'Oh. We can all see _that_!' Sawyer replied, sarcastically. Zeke didn't take this very kindly and twisted Kate's arm even more. She scrunched her eyes in pain and unfortunately, another tear fell out, which could no longer be soaked up anything.

As the tear fell, Jack was no longer able to hesitate, or to go on trying to buy time.

'Ok. We'll go. Just give us Kate.' Jack said finally giving in.

Zeke smirked an all-knowing smirk. But he wasn't going to let them go all that easily.

'Good. I knew you would finally come to your senses. Took some persuasion, but never mind. Funny how things can change your mind in a second.' Zeke was now looking directly at Sawyer.

'Speaking off which, drop your guns. Pass over here and then you can go.'

'What! You never said anything about the guns!' Sawyer yelled. He was at the end of his tether. If it were up to him, he would have long taken Kate and have been back to kill them al already.

'Like I said, things can change your mind. I'm giving you your girl; you give me your guns. Let's call it a trade.'

'But we're leaving off of your side of the island!' Sawyer yelled once again. He wasn't about to walk unarmed through the jungle after this.

'Yes, you are. Now shall we trade?' Zeke replied looking back at Jack. Jack simply nodded his head, being first to throw down his gun. Locke stepped up after him and threw down the two guns he was carrying.

'Now you too, Cowboy!' Zeke snapped as Sawyer hesitated. 'Unless you wanna see this one beheaded.' Sawyer scowled at him and threw down his gun, not once taking his eyes off of him.

Throughout all of this, Kate simply stood looking at what was going on. When Jack had agreed to go back, Kate's fear of dying was gone, instead the other fear inside of her took over. The fear for Anya. She looked into the woods once again, and she could see Anya, pale in the moonlight, staring right at her. She couldn't see fear in the young girl's eyes, but sheer determination, and maybe even a bit of courage.

This just hurt Kate even more. She knew that Anya didn't want her to come back for her, but there was no way that that was going to happen. Once people knew she was missing, they would wonder. And as soon as they knew the truth, they'll want her back.

The Others who were standing behind and to each side of Anya kept a tight hold onto her, and had a gun pointed into her back. Anya knew that Kate couldn't see the gun, and was grateful; she didn't need to know that. She was also grateful that the pain in her leg was strong enough to forget the fear she was in so that Kate couldn't see it.

No matter what she had said, or what They had said, Anya knew that she hadn't seen the last of Kate or anyone else, she knew that they would come back for her, and she knew that it would do more harm than good. Anya was dying, and if They killed her before the cancer did, it was ok by her. But if others got killed because of her, that wasn't ok.

Zeke clicked his fingers and another man came from behind him and took the guns. As soon as he disappeared, Zeke gave his last warning.

'Remember this deal. You go and never come back. You come back, and we might not be so reasonable. Remember what I said Kate.' With that, he threw Kate to Jack and walked off.

Jack quickly grabbed Kate and pulled her to him. For a moment before he never thought he would even be able to do so again. As she buried her face into his shoulder for a minute, Jack undid the rope and tape around her wrists. He could feel blood coming out of it, but before he could do anything, Kate had back off and stood up straight, pulling the tape off of her mouth.

The way that Kate had suddenly pulled the tape off, and the sudden change of mood, caused all three of them to realise that something was going on.

Kate turned around and saw that everyone had gone, and the only sign of them that were left were the torches still alight. She knew she was too late, but she had to try. Ignoring Jack and Sawyer's concerned yells for her to come back, Kate ran over to the other side of the clearing where she was brought from and looked into each and every crook in the woods where Anya could be.

Suddenly she felt Arms pull around her waist and turning her around. Kate tried her best to get out of them.

'Kate. Hey, hey. What's going on? C'mon, we have to leave.' Jack said soothingly to her, trying to lead her to the other side again so that they could lead.

Kate held back and made Jack stop.

'No. Anya. We need her. We can't go.'

At Anya's name, Sawyer stopped walking off and turned back.

'What about the kid?' he asked, raising an eyebrow to her.

Kate never took her eyes from Jack. It was then when it hit him. He realised what had felt so wrong.

'They've got her.' Jack whispered. 'Oh my God. They've still got her. That's why they let you go so easily.' Jack pulled Kate closer to him as the tears that she had held back for too long came out, slowly but surely.

'Where are they?' Sawyer demanded, coming over to where Jack and Kate were standing. Locke hadn't moved much, but it was obvious that he was thinking what Jack was thinking.

'Whoa! Where do you think you're going? You can't go in there. You've seen what they're like.' Jack said, grabbing Sawyer's arm as he attempted to walk into the woods.

'So? You think I'm gonna leave her with 'em? Like you said, we've seen what they can do.' Sawyer hissed as Jack, trying to get out of his grip.

'No. But we have to come up with a plan. If we walk in there now, unarmed and all, we'll all die' Jack reasoned. Sawyer stopped resisting, and realised how right Jack was.

'C'mon.' Jack said with a sigh. He didn't want to go either, but he had no choice if he wanted her to come back alive. Kate wasn't thinking, but just stared into the woods, as if she would be able to see Anya if she stared long enough.

When she felt the tug of Jack's hand on her arm, she snapped out of it.

'Where're we going?' Kate looked around at Jack, confused. 'Jack? Why are we going? We have to get Anya. We can't go with out her. Lemme go! Jack!' when Kate yelled his name the second time, Jack grabbed both of her arms as she tried to fight him off.

'Hey. We have to go. We'll come back. We can't do anything for Anya if we stay now. Ok?'

But Jack never got his answer as Kate clasped almost as soon as he had finish his last word.

* * *

**So? What do you think?**

**What's gonna happen to Anya?**

**And Kate?**

**Is Jack gonna leave Anya to die – or will he 'fix' it?**

**You'll have to wait and see.**

**R&R PLEASE!**

**xXx Tiana**


	6. Blue Eyed

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm looking for 50 – but never mind. I can never resist updating, but I have SO much work to do – finals are soon and other things – WHOA! Who knew high school was _that _bad! Never mind. **

**Here's chapter 6! **

**Please Review and give me a break from all of the hell of high school1 PLEASE – I beg of you! **

**Lolz **

**xXx Tiana**

* * *

'Remember this deal. You go and never come back. You come back, and we might not be so reasonable. Remember what I said Kate.' 

After the guy had thrown Kate to Jack, the people around her pulled her back. Anya, weak as she was, almost fell over herself as she walked backwards for a couple of seconds, before she was turned around. The tape was still on her mouth, but no one had bothered to blindfold her, so she saw every moment of the 'trade' that had happened.

As she was marched through the jungle, Anya's mind started to wander. She wondered what Kate was going to tell the rest of them about the kidnapping, she wondered what they were going to do to get her and she wondered what she was going to do without her medicine. The last thought hadn't bothered her much. _It's not like I'm gonna be _that _active now am I?_

A few minutes after they had stared o head back, Anya could have sworn that she had heard Kate's voice yelling her name. She held her breath, straining to hear the voice again. As she did, all she could hear was a faint high-pitched sound, probably from the lack of oxygen and the want to hear.

Then she heard it again. This time Anya had stopped in her tracks. The man behind her ran into her, and Anya almost fell, but was caught by a woman. The same one who had given them their bags earlier. The same _girl_, Anya now realised.

The man started to push her to carry on walking, but she was captivated by the eyes of the girl. It was the only thing that she could see clearly of the girl. The ocean blue eyes shined through the darkness to her. For a moment, Anya felt safe.

That safeness was gone as soon as it had came when the man with the gun shoved it into the small of her back and hissed into her ear, 'GO!'

Anya jumped as the felling of a gun, and at the feeling of him in her ear. It made her shiver, the voice reminded her of death itself

She started to walk once again. No one was speaking, and the eerie silence didn't seem so real. The more she walked, the les she could fell her feet. She was sure that it hadn't taken that long to walk there in the first place, but could do nothing to protest.

The pain in her leg was spreading up to her abdomen. It stated off weak, a ping every now and again. But then it began to get quicker, and then it finally stayed, growing stronger. Each time, a sudden bust of pain would hit her, and she would gasp through her nose, but no one did anything to help her.

Finally, when Anya felt as if she couldn't take any more, the sharpest pain went through her whole body. The surging pain caused her to double over. The man behind her, once again, poked her, trying to get her to walk. When she made no move to do so he grabbed her by her hair.

'Get up and walk!' he whispered, but in the silent night, it was heard by everyone around.

'What's going on?' Zeke barked, coming from the front of the group.

'Nothing. She'll get up in a moment.' When Anya didn't make any sign of getting up, the man grabbed her hair again, forcing her up, again.

'Wait. Don't. I think she's ill.' A voice piped up from next to them. The two men turned to look at the youngest one of them, the little blue-eyed girl who had grown up with them.

'So?' Zeke asked, nonchalant.

The girl didn't know what to say. She hadn't really prepared to explain everything. She took in a breath.

'I found some medicine in her bag. I took it, and was going to see if I could find the illness forwhy she needs them.' She explained, not knowing herself what that had to do with anything.

Anya could hear the conversation, and could hear the girl standing up for her. She wanted to thank her, or saying or do something, but the pain kept her down, and the tape kept her quiet.

'Fine.' Zeke walked off to the font and started to lead the group again.

Anya started to stand up, but found herself doubling over again. This time, she felt a hand on her stomach, and turned to see the girl, smiling at her. Her eyes were apologetic, and Anya couldn't do much to forgive her, except to smile with her eyes.

But before she could see if the girl had seen the 'smile' Anya, like Kate had, unknown to her, had fainted. The next thing she saw was the cold, dark room in which she was held in before.

* * *

**Sorry it isn't long! **

**But I didn't have much time – so it was either small chappie or long wait! **

**I'll update sooooooon! **

**But please R&R! **

**xXx Tiana**


End file.
